A Konoha Karol
by Shadow Dragon13's the Devil
Summary: A Christmas Treat for all. Based on the story by Charles Dickens with the cast of Naruto. Enjoy, and Merry Christmas.
1. Enter Yashamaru Scrooge

**SD13: Greetings readers, and Merry Christmas. This is a little something I whipped up this week for the holiday season. So please read and enjoy this parody of Charles Dickens, **_**A Christmas Carol, **_**titled **_**A Konoha Karol**_**. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or A Christmas Carol. **

It was a cold winter day in Konoha village. The poor homeless citizens all huddled around a roaring fire they built in a garbage can with scraps of wood and paper. Anything they could use to light and keep a fire going, hoping it was enough to last the freezing night to come. The middle class citizens were out buying last minute gifts, or preparing feasts for that night and the next day, which was the grandest holiday of the year, Christmas Day, a day for family gatherings, giving to those in need and doing whatever to make them happy and well. It was a day like so for all the citizens. All except for one greedy business man who hated Christmas, and all that it represents. That man was Yashamaru Scrooge.

Scrooge was the richest man in the village. With so much money one would think he would be happy, but he is quite the opposite. He was a tall and elegant middle aged man. He wore the finest clothing in the village. He was on his way to work and passed the homeless citizens without paying attention to any of them. When he arrived at his office, he glanced at the plaque with his and his former partner's names next to the door.

"Ah, my old business partner, Baki Marley. Dead seven years today. He was a good man, knew how to cross the widows and swindle the poor. Marley, you have nothing to fear, for I continue to follow your example to this very day," Yashamaru thought aloud as he pulled out his golden keys and opened the door to his office. He stepped inside and kept his coat on for it was just as cold inside as it was outside. He noticed his only employee next to the furnace, about to get a fire started.

"Crachet!" Yashamaru's voice boomed in the building and surprised his employee.

"Hello, Mr. Scrooge. I was about to get a fire started to warm the place for you," the surprised young employee said as dropped the coal in the bucket next to the furnace. His name was Naruto Crachet. He was a young man and has been working for Scrooge for many years now.

"You used a piece of coal last week. We can't keep spending money on coal to heat the place. That's what our coats are for. Now get back to work," Yashamaru sneered.

"Right away sir," Naruto said as he rushed back to his desk. "Mr. Scrooge, since tomorrow is Christmas, I wanted to know if I could have half the day off."

"Hmm… alright, you may have the time off, but I'll dock you half a day's pay," said Yashamaru.

"That's fine sir," said Naruto.

"Now let's see, I pay you 300 Ryo a day," Yashamaru thought aloud.

"Actually, it's 350 Ryo, sir."

"Ah yes, that sounds right. I gave you that raise a year ago when you offered to do my laundry. Here's another bundle of shirts that need to be cleaned." Scrooge left the sac of clothes next to Crachet's desk.

Scrooge sat at his large desk at the end of the cold, dimly lit office. There were receipt books and other financial books neatly organized in a stack at the left corner of his desk. He kept his writing utensils to the right so that way it would be easier to reach for he was right handed. He picked up the book at the top of the stack and opened it up. He wrote down the taxes he collected and from whom he received them from. Then he opened the safe next to his desk and deposited what he collected that day.

There was a knock on the door before it swung open revealing Scrooges nephew, Gaara standing there.

"Merry Christmas," he said to the two men as she waltzed in through the door.

"Merry Christmas friend," Naruto said to Gaara.

"What is it nephew, I have a lot of work to catch up on," Yashamaru said without even looking at his nephew.

"I'm inviting you to come to our holiday feast tomorrow. Temari, is preparing it, and she does fix a tasty meal," Gaara announced.

"Bah, Christmas is nothing special. It's just another work day. I won't be coming; I have too much to do."

"I see, farewell then uncle," Garra said as he turned to leave.

Hours went by and the two people in the building worked non stop. It was dark outside and Crachet glanced at the clock again for the twentieth time that evening. The clock struck seven when he glanced at the clock. A smile formed on his face as he finished up the last of his work for the day.

"You may go now Crachet," said Yashamaru.

"Thank you Mr. Scrooge," Naruto said as he rushed to the door. "And Merry Christmas," he said before leaving.

"Bah, Humbug."

**Shadow: There's the first part of the story. The next one will come very soon. I'll finish this before I go back to school in January, so expect frequent updates in the next week. Next chapter will be titled **_**A visit from Baki Marley. **_**Please don't forget to review. Constructive criticism is preferred but words of support are welcome and always appreciated. Thank you. ^_^**


	2. A Visit From Baki Marley

**Shadow: Thank you to all who read and reviewed. Your words of support really mean a lot to me. ^_^ I hope everyone had a nice Christmas and are ready to read this next chapter titled**_**, A Visit from Baki Marley**_**, enjoy. **

It was late when Scrooge left his office for home. Ten p.m. to be exact. The streets were empty, the only light was the light from the lampposts which Scrooge fallowed home on the cold, snow covered road. It didn't take him very long to arrive at his home, about fifteen minutes. He walked up the snow covered steps to the front door of his apartment. He reached into his coat pocket and fished for his keys. As he looked for his house keys, he heard a small sound.

"Scrooge" was what he heard. He looked around, and saw nothing. Scrooge found his gold keys, opened the front door of his apartment and took another look behind him before entering. As he closed the door behind him, he removed his coat and hung it in the closet. He walked up the stairs to his bedroom.

"Scrooge" the sound was heard again. This time it was louder and longer. Yashamaru stopped in his tracks to look around. He saw nothing, and continued up the stairs. He entered his bedroom and closed the door behind him. He walked over to the fireplace, started a fire, and pulled his chair closer to relax before getting ready for bed.

"Yashamaru Scrooge" The voice was much louder this time, as if a person was standing next to him. Yashamaru looked around. Frightened as he was, he took the iron rod used to move a burning log and held it as if it were a bat.

"Who's there?" Yashamaru said with a gulp. His knees shivered with terror, his grip on the rod tightened as he inched closer to the door, where the sound appeared to be coming from.

"Yashamaru Scrooge" the deep voice boomed as the ghost of Scrooges former business partner walked through the closed door. Yashamaru charged and swung at the apparition, watching as the rod sliced right through him.

"Scrooge, don't you recognize me?" the apparition asked. Yashamaru looked confused as he stared at the spirit.

"I was your business partner, Baki Marley," said the apparition.

"Marley, is that really you?" Yashamaru questioned as he continued to study the spirit. "It is you. What are you here for?"

"I came here to warn you. Remember how I used to cross the widows and swindle the poor?" Baki asked.

"Of course, I continue to fallow your teachings to this day," said Yashamaru.

"You must stop before it's too late," Baki warned.

"Why should I?" Yashamaru asked in a huffed tone.

"Because I was wrong," Baki announced. "Now I'm forced to carry these heavy chains for eternity."

"What can I do to prevent this?" Yashamaru asked.

"Tonight you will be visited by three spirits. Listen to them, or else your chains will be much heavier than mine," Baki said as he dropped his chains and they hit the floor with a loud bang. "Farewell, my friend. I hope we don't meet in hell together." Baki vanished as he walked out the door.

Yashamaru watched his old friend vanish before him. He walked to the fireplace and placed the rod with the other fireplace equipment. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out his wool pajamas. He quickly changed into then and walked back to the fire place to extinguish the fire before climbing into his bed.

"Spirits, nothing but a bunch of humbug," Yashamaru whispered before pulling the covers over his head and drifting off to sleep.

**Shadow: Once again, thank you for reading. I highly appreciate you taking the time to read this. I know this chapter was a little short but this scene is short compared to the others in the novel. The next chapter will be titled, **_**The Feisty Ghost of Christmas Past**_**. Feel free to take a guess on who gets to play this part. Please don't forget to review before leaving, thank you. ^_^ **


	3. The Feisty Ghost of Christmas Past

**SD13: Welcome to the third chapter of **_**A Konoha Karol. **_**Sorry that the last chapter was so short, but I guarantee that this one will be longer. So please enjoy this chapter titled, **_**The Feisty Ghost of Christmas Past.**_** ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or A Christmas Carol. **

A few hours passed by as Scrooge slept. It was now one o'clock in the morning, and the room remained silent for a moment before the window flew open and an apparition gracefully glided into the bedroom. Scrooge was still in a deep sleep when the spirit floated to his bed. The spirit softly whispered his name.

"Scrooge," she said upon her arrival. He continued to snore softly.

"Yashamaru Scrooge," she said, this time a little louder. He turned away from her, still asleep.

"Wake up!" the spirit yelled into Yashamaru's ear.

"What the- who are you?" Yashamaru asked as he picked himself up of the ground as was now standing in front of the apparition.

She was a small spirit, but her voice was loud enough for the entire village to hear. She had shoulder length pale pink hair and lovely green eyes. She wore a dress as white as the snow and continued to hover in front of Scrooge.

"Why, I'm the ghost of Christmas past," the spirit said to him. "I'm here to take you on a journey of your past."

"So, you're the spirit Marley told me about. I imagined you to be taller," Yashamaru said to her.

"Well I'm not so deal with it," the ghost said in an annoyed tone. She floated over to the open window and held out her hand to Scrooge. "Come, we must leave now."

"Out the window?" Scrooge questioned.

The ghost simply nodded.

"But I can't, I'll fall."

"Don't be such a scardy cat, I won't let you fall."

"I feel much more comfortable on the ground."

"You don't have a choice. Now come on," the spirit grabbed Scrooges wrist and they soon were flying into the winter night sky. Yashamaru kept his eyes shut tightly at first, but he then opened his eyes slightly and saw the village below him. He let out a small whimper before tightly shutting his eyes once again.

"What's wrong Scrooge, I thought you enjoyed looking down on the world," the apparition giggled.

They landed in a field just outside of the village. It was dark at the time of their arrival. The ground had a fresh blanket of snow, and Scrooges feet were freezing as he stood there with the spirit.

"Why did you bring me here?" he asked her.

"Will you be patient, I'm getting to that. Sheesh!" the ghost said, annoyed as she waved her hands in front of her. The field suddenly lit up as the sun appeared over the horizon. A large building appeared with the sun arrival. Yashamaru scanned the building. He knew this place but he wasn't quite sure.

"Where are we?" he asked the ghost.

"You don't remember? Keep watching, I'm sure it will come to you," she said.

A group of children, varying in age, came charging out the front doors and into the fresh snow. They split up into two teams and started a snowball fight. The children were laughing and smiling as they threw snow at each other. Scrooge and the spirit approached the children, but they couldn't see either of them for this was a vision of the past. Yashamaru noticed one particular child. It was a young girl who looked so much like him she could have been his daughter. But of course, she wasn't.

"That's my sister," the shocked Scrooge stated as he watched the girl pass by him.

"Come on Yasha, we're going to miss out on the fun," the girl said to the boy following her.

"I'm coming nee chan," the small boy said as he caught up to his older sister.

"And that boy there, that's me," Scrooge announced as he gaped. "Now I remember this place. This is the orphanage my sister and I grew up in."

He watched his younger self and his sister play in the snow with the other children. They threw snow balls at each other for awhile before falling on their backs in the snow and flapping their arms and legs to make snow angels. Then they rounded up a few kids to build a snowman. They used anything they could find to make the face. They found three rocks and used those to make the eyes and the nose, a stick for the mouth, and two thin branches for the arms. A woman from inside the building called the children to come inside and the group walked back together.

"Those were good times. Even though my sister and I didn't have much, we always smiled," said Yashamaru.

"Let's see another Christmas," said the ghost, as she waved her hands to darken the field. A light brightened the area, now they were in a hallway. Scrooge looked around the room and noticed a young man standing next to him.

"There I am, now older. Yashamaru pointed out. "Wait, I recognize this very place. Spirit, why did you bring me here?"

A woman came out from the room in front of the younger Scrooge. She had a worried look on her face as she approached him.

"Master Scrooge, your sister gave birth to another son," said the woman.

"Oh wonderful, how are they?" the excited younger Scrooge announced.

"The child is healthy, but your sister…" she trailed off for a moment. "I'm sorry. Her body was too weak; she only has moments to live."

The young Scrooge rushed to the birthing room and fought his way through the crowd of people to his sister who was lying on the bed, looking exhausted as ever. The older Scrooge and the spirit appeared next to the younger Scrooge.

"Hello nee chan, how are you?" the young Scrooge asked.

"Yasha, I don't have much longer to live," his sister said weakly. "But I have a request before I go."

"What is it?" the younger Scrooges eyes began to water as he reached for his sisters' hand.

"Take care of my children. Love, and care for them, as we did each other when we were lonely children," his sister said as she started to slip away. "Good bye my brother, I love you."

"You never did keep that promise," said the apparition. "Instead, you loathed the youngest of your sister's children and blamed him for taking your sister from you, even though you know it was not his fault."

"Please spirit, take me else where," the older Scrooge said in a depressed tone.

The ghost waved her hands again, now they were in a park. The younger Scrooge appeared in front of them, sitting on a bench and looking very depressed. A year had gone by since the death of his sister, in the vision they were looking at. A young woman approached the bench.

"Yashamaru?" the woman said.

The younger Scrooge looked up at her.

"Oh, hello Suzume," said the younger Scrooge.

"It has been a year now hasn't it."

"Yes."

"Come on Yashamaru, let's go do something together to get your mind off your loss," Suzume said as she grabbed Yashamaru's wrist.

"That sounds like an idea," he followed where ever she lead him.

"Ah, that Suzume always knew how to cheer me up," the older Scrooge said with a smile. "She was a wonderful woman and the love of my life."

"Yes but in ten years time you learned to love something else," the spirit said as she waved her hands once again.

"This is my office. Why are we here?"

The spirit pointed to a direction. Suzume and Yashamaru were now older. He sat at his desk counting the piles of money on his desk. She stood in front of him, appearently asking him something.

"Yashamaru, I have been waiting for your answer to marry me for so long. Now I must know, have you made your decision yet." Suzume asked him.

"I have, your payment was late so I'm closing the mortgage," the annoyed younger scrooge said.

Suzume cried as she turned to leave, slamming the door behind her and never returned.

"You're pathetic Scrooge. You chose money over Suzume and you lost her forever," the ghost scolded him.

"Please take me home, I can't bare these painful memories," the sad older Scrooge said.

"Remember, you have no one to blame but yourself for these depressing memories," the spirit said as she waved her hands one last time before vanishing.

Yashamaru was now back in his bedroom. He sat up in bed, thinking about the visions he recently saw with the spirit.

"I was such a fool back then. Why did I let Suzume go like that," he said to himself as he lied down in his bed, waiting for the next spirit to arrive.

**SD13: I'd say this chapter was a good length. A little sad though, but Scrooges past really was sad in the novel. Next chapter will be up by the end of the week or next week, depending on how much time I have with school starting again tomorrow. It will be titled, **_**The Jolly Ghost of Christmas Present.**_** Once again, you may take a guess who gets to plays this part. Please don't forget to review, and thank you for reading. ^_^**


	4. The Jolly Ghost of Christmas Present

**SD13: I'm so sorry that it took so long for me to publish this chapter. I got a new game 2 weeks ago and I couldn't put it down because it's so good. Well, I know it's a little late, but please enjoy this next chapter titled, **_**The Jolly Ghost of Christmas Present**_**. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or A Christmas Carol. **

Scrooge was still lying in bed when the clock struck two. He knew that the next spirit would be arriving at any moment. He then heard a loud thump outside his bedroom door. He got up out of bed and slowly crept to the door. He slowly turned the door knob and quietly walked to the railing just past his door. He looked down into the living room and saw a giant of a man, sitting on the floor in the center of a large feast he was happily eating. The giant was dressed in wool burgundy robe and on his head was an advent wreathe with the candles lit. Scrooge crept down the stairs to get a closer look at the giant. As he did, the giant noticed him and picked him up by the collar of his shirt.

"What do we have here?" the spirit said he looked at the terrified man in his grasp. "Well, if it isn't Mr. Yashamaru Scrooge," the spirit chuckled as he took a bite of the turkey leg that was in his opposite hand. "You sure are a thin man; I imagined you to have more meat on your bones."

"Better to be thin than fat," Yashamaru remarked.

"I am not fat, I'm pleasantly plump!" the giant roared in anger.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Yashamaru begged for forgiveness.

"I'm not going to hurt you," said the giant.

"Thank you," Yashamaru said in relief. "If you don't mind me asking, who are you?"

"I am The Ghost of Christmas Present," said the apparition.

"You're quite large compared to the last spirit."

"The size of a person does not matter; rather, it is the size of their hearts that truly matters."

"Aw rubbish; there's nothing in life that matters more than the wealth of a person."

"There are plenty of things to enjoy in life, Scrooge. Just look around you," The spirit carried him around the large feast and allowed him to absorb the tasty aroma.

"Oh apple pies, mashed potatoes, turkeys," Yashamaru said in amazement as he reached for the food. "But where did all this food come from?"

"This is the food of generosity, which you have long denied your fellow man," The apparition said as he munched on a piece of the apple pie.

"Generosity!" Yashamaru sheered. "No one's ever shown me any generosity!"

"You've never given them any reason to," the giant popped a few grapes in his mouth. "Now, we should be going," he placed Scrooge in the front pocket of his robe as he walked through the wall of the apartment.

The spirit walked through the snow covered neighborhood, watching where he stepped so he didn't accidentally step on any of the people walking around below him. He stopped in the middle of the street as Scrooge peered out of the giant pocket and looked around their surroundings, looking for something out of the ordinary.

"Well, where is the vision?" Yashamaru asked.

"Look around you, Scrooge," the spirit said as he placed Yashamaru on the ground.

"All I see are homeless bums" said Scrooge. He continued to look at the many people passing by him. A few memories flashed through his head as he began to remember their faces. "I know these people. They're clients of mine."

"Not just any clients, these are the people you bankrupted with your high taxes," said the spirit.

"You mean, they're now living on the streets," Yashamaru was surprised by the vision.

The spirit simply nodded yes to Scrooges statement.

The next vision was down the street. It was an old building that was breaking apart under the weight of all who lived in it. The apparition lead Scrooge into the building and he saw as the tenants were packing up their belongings. The tenants we're mostly children, for this building was the orphanage. They all had sad faces as they passed by Scrooge and the spirit and out into the cold night.

"Why are they leaving?" Yashamaru questioned.

"The person who runs this orphanage could no longer keep up with the property tax on the building," the spirit started.

"And I am the one who took it away, right?"

The giant nodded.

"Oh, what have I done; forcing children into the streets? How can I justify myself?"

"There is another we must see, come Scrooge," the giant lead him out of the building and back to the street. He continued down the snowy neighborhood and searched for a particular home. After walking through four blocks of neighborhoods, the ghost found the home. As they arrived, the light turned on inside the building.

"Why did you bring me to this old shack?" asked Yashamaru.

"This is the home of your over worked, under paid employee, Naruto Crachet," the spirit replied.

The duo looked in through the window and saw the employee sitting at the table with two of his children, a boy, and a girl. His wife was at the stove, preparing the meal for that evening. As she finished separating the vegetable soup into five small, wooden bowls, she served them to each member of her family.

"Thank you, Hinata," Naruto said to his wife.

She smiled as she took her seat next to him.

"That can't be all the food they have. Look at the pot over by the fireplace," Yashamaru pointed to the large black pot in the fireplace that had something boiling in it.

"That there is your laundry, Scrooge" the spirit announced.

The children were ready to eat when their father stopped them.

"One moment children, we must wait for your brother, Konohamaru to join us," said Naruto.

"I'm, coming father," came the voice of little Konohamaru as he limped down the stairs on his crutch and joined his family at the table.

"How are you this evening, son?" Naruto asked his son.

"I'm doing better, father," replied Konohamaru. "When we say today's grace, we must thank Mr. Scrooge for what we have."

"Yes, of course," Naruto said with a smile for he didn't want his children to know the heartless, greedy man Scrooge really was.

The family said grace and began eating what little food they had that evening.

"If these conditions don't improve soon, I see an empty chair where little Konohamaru once sat," the apparition foretold.

"Then, that means…" Yashamaru trailed off for a moment. "Oh spirit, I never wanted any of this to happen."

"You only have yourself to blame for these incidents, Scrooge," The spirit said as he then vanished.

"Wait spirit; don't leave me here, spirit!" Yashamaru called after the ghost as he was left in front of the Crachet residence to wait for the final ghost to appear.

**SD13: Chapter four complete. ^_^ Again, I'm so sorry that I made you wait for this chapter over a game I recently got. I'll do my best not to do that again. Next chapter will be titled, **_**The Mysterious Ghost of Christmas Yet To Come. **_**Please don't forget to review, and thank you so much for reading. You Rock. ^_^**

**Oh, and for those who don't know what an advent wreathe is. It is a wreathe Catholics use in the season of advent which signifies the coming of Christ. There are five candles and one is lit every Sunday in the five weeks of the season. This season starts five weeks before Christmas and ends on December 24****th****. **


	5. The Mysterious Ghost of Christmas Yet to

**SD13: Would you look at that, I updated earlier than usual. I was bored in class this week, so I constructed this chapter while studying math problems. So please enjoy chapter five of **_**A Konoha Karol**_** titled, **_**The Mysterious Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come**_**. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or A Christmas Carol. **

Scrooge still stood out in the cold, calling for the spirit. When the clock struck three, he began walking toward his home. Down the long snow covered road he walked upon, was what appeared to be a person, dressed in a black hooded cloak. Yashamaru continued to advance toward the mysterious hooded figure, thinking that it was the final spirit. As he arrived, he looked up at the figure. The spirits face could not be seen, for the hood and the high collar of the cloak covered most of it. Even the eyes were hidden behind the dark, round sunglasses the spirit wore.

"Are you the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come?" Yashamaru asked the mysterious being.

The cloaked figure nodded yes.

"Please show me what lies in my future."

The apparition waved his hand and they were now in what appeared to be the Ichiraku Ramen shop. A few people sat at the bar, eating bowls of the house specialty. They appeared to be celebrating something for they had delightful expressions on their faces as mingled with one another.

"Finally his reign of terror is over," said the person sitting closest to Scrooge.

"We no longer have to suffer ridiculously high priced taxes," said the person next to the first.

"And maybe some of us can get our homes back," the third chimed in.

"Right you are," said the forth. "Here's to a brighter future." He raised his glass and the others all followed suit and honored the toast.

The spirit walked out of the shop with Scrooge following. They both walked down the snowy road. Scrooge looked around and observed the citizens passing by. They all seemed happier than he remembered, just like the four people at the ramen shop. He listened to their conversations and they we're all the same as the ramen shop people. Everyone was glad that someone was gone, but who is this person. Scrooge had to know.

"Spirit, who is the person these people talking about?" he asked.

The apparition didn't say a word and continued his walk. Scrooge did the same and continued to observe the citizens. They we're all the same. Even his niece Temari, and his nephews Kankurou and Garra were among the crowd, delighted as ever. The spirit suddenly came to a halt. Yashamaru looked up at the sign over the gate. It read, Cemetery.

"Why are we here?" Yashamaru questioned.

The spirit was quiet and calmly walked into the cemetery. Yashamaru summoned his courage and followed after him. The cemetery had a haunting aura to it for it was dusk when they had arrived. There was barely any light out with the sun slowly setting, but there was enough light to walk without tripping over anything. They passed many tombstones as they walked deeper into the cemetery. The apparition stopped in his tracks and Yashamaru looked ahead at the scene taking place before them. It was a depressing scene. The Crachet family was standing around a grave site, with sadness on each of their faces. The two children we're crying so much, that their mother led them out of the cemetery, leaving Naruto alone at the grave.

"I knew this day would eventually come, I just didn't think it would be so soon," Naruto said as he took out the small crutch his son Konohamaru used and leaned it next to the tombstone. "Rest in peace my son." As tears welled up in his eyes, he turned and left the cemetery to join his family.

"Oh no," Yashamaru said as he felt a lump form in his throat while approaching the grave. "How could have I let this happen? I'm so sorry little Konohamaru."

"What a sad funeral," said the voice of an undertaker off in the distance. "No one, not even his family came to pay their respects to him."

"You know, I never did think I'd see the day when I actually enjoy my work," said his partner.

"Come on; let's take a break before filling it."

"Good idea, he wont be going anywhere."

Scrooge and the spirit approached the grave the undertakers were just working on. Yashamaru leaned over to look down into the grave. It was dark, too dark to even see the casket that lied at the bottom.

"Spirit, whose lonely grave is this," Yashamaru asked.

"It's yours, Yashamaru," said the sinister voice of the apparition.

Scrooge was shocked by the spirits answer. It was he who the citizens were talking about. His death was the reason for their happiness. And they all hated him so much, that they didn't even come to bid him farewell.

The ground began to shake. A swarm of beetles rose out of the grave and grabbed a hold of Scrooges ankle, slowly pulling him into the grave. He reached for the tombstone and held on for dear life, fearing what was to come next.

"Rest in peace, Scrooge" the spirit announced as he watched Yashamaru try to stay above ground.

"No, spirit, help me, please!" Yashamaru pleaded as his fingers were slipping from the stone.

He looked down into his grave. The coffin lid opened up and a large flame rushed out. The gates of Hell lay beneath, waiting to welcome him to his punishing after life.

"I'll change, I promise!" Yashamaru cried as he then lost his grip and fell into the grave.

"I'll change!" he called out as he fell into the fire pit of Hell that awaited him.

**SD13: Another chapter completed. Thank you so much for reading. I really appreciate it everyone. Sadly, the next chapter will be the last. It will be titled, **_**A New Scrooge. **_**What, you didn't think that this story was going to end here now did you? ^_^ Please don't forget to review. And again, thank you for reading. **


	6. A New Scrooge

**SD13: Well now, it seems as if my story will be coming to a close after this chapter. I'm not going to make this intro long. I'll just have you get started on the final chapter of **_**A Konoha Karol**_** titled, **_**A New Scrooge**_**. Enjoy. ^_^ **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or A Christmas Carol. **

Scrooge had woken up the next morning on the floor next to his bed. The shivering man looked around and was surprised to be back in his own room. He rushed over to the window and quickly opened it. The bright sunshine warmed his cool skin. The town was just as he remembered it. Every building, stone, and lamppost was where it always has been. But still, he wasn't sure if it truly was the next day. He spotted a boy walking on the snowy street below and called out to him.

"Child, tell me, what day is today?" Yashamaru asked.

"Why, it's Christmas sir," said the boy.

A smile formed on Scrooges face as he waved to the boy and walked over to the bed.

"The spirits have given me another chance. But, what shall I do today?"

He dressed himself as he planned out his day of good deeds. He walked down the flight of stairs to his living room and opened the safe he kept behind an ocean view painting. As he withdrew what money he could carry in his coat pockets, he smiled at the thought of making so many people happy.

He walked through town with a smile on his face instead of the scowl he once wore. Instead of ignoring the charity collectors like he would always before, he gave them a generous donation of fifty thousand ryo. The collectors thanked him and he continued walking until he reached his first destination, the local toy store. It was a small business, owned by a low middle classed man who always did his best to pay the rent every month even when he was tight on cash.

"Good day sir," Yashamaru said to the owner who was standing behind the register.

"Oh, Mr. Scrooge, I wasn't expecting you back so soon. Is it time for me to pay the rent again?" the owner asked.

"I'm not here for that today my good sir, instead I would like to but some toys from you, enough for all the children at the orphanage."

"Oh, well then, allow me to prepare them right away, sir."

The store owner went straight to his work and gathered an assortment or toys ranging from plastic trains and airplanes for the boys to dolls and plush animals for the girls and young children. The owner brought the large sack over to the register and handed it to Scrooge as he rung up all the items in the bag. Just as Scrooge paid for the items he bought, he said his goodbyes and left the small shop.

He was on the snow covered road once again, heading to his next destination, the orphanage. As he arrived, he saw the children bringing their luggage out with them. He saw the caretaker of these children and approached her.

"Excuse me miss but what are you doing?" he asked the woman.

"Oh Mr. Scrooge, I didn't expect to see you," the woman said, surprised to see him. "The children and I are clearing out of the building, just as you ordered sir."

"That won't be necessary for I rounded enough money to pay off your debt. You and the children may continue living here."

"Oh thank you Mr. Scrooge," the woman said in delight as she shook his hand.

"And before I leave, I'd like for you to help me distribute these toys to the children," Yashamaru walked into the building and set the large sac on the ground next to the front door.

The woman started a cry a little for she was so grateful that the richest man in Konoha village was giving the children the merriest Christmas they ever had.

"I will be delighted, sir," she said after wiping the tears from her face.

The woman told the children to unpack their bags and to form a line in front of the sack when they finished with their bags. The children quickly went up stairs and were back in a matter of minutes. Yashamaru and the caretaker happily gave a toy as each of the children arrived at the bag. The children all went outside and happily played with their new toys.

"I must be going now, there's a family I must visit before I visit my niece and nephews. Please take care," Yashamaru said as he was leaving the orphanage.

"Good bye Mr. Scrooge. And Merry Christmas," The caretaker called to him.

Scrooge had arrived at the market down the street from the orphanage and entered the large building full of assorted food. As he waltzed in, the costumers stared at him. This was the first time they had ever seen him at the market. Usually Crachet would do his shopping for him. Scrooge came to the closest register and asked for help when buying his groceries. An attendant arrived in a matter of moments and the two of them quickly gathered the food Scrooge had requested. As they came to pay for the groceries, Scrooge met his nephew in the line.

"Gaara, hello, Merry Christmas," he said to him.

"Oh, hello Uncle, Merry Christmas," his surprised nephew said back.

"Be sure that my plate is still warm when I arrive later."

"I'll tell Temari. Wait, you're coming?"

"Of course, it is Christmas. And this year I will be spending it with my dear niece and nephews."

"We'll be sure to wait for your arrival. See you then," Gaara said as he gathered his groceries and left for home.

"Thank you so much for your help my good man. Here, take this tip, you deserve it," Yashamaru said as he gave the attendant the money after loading his sack with the food.

"Oh thank you so much Mr. Scrooge. It was my pleasure serving you today," the attendant said.

"Merry Christmas," Yashamaru said as he took the sack and was now leaving the market.

Once again, Scrooge was walking on the cold snowy road. This time his trip was longer for he was going to pay is employee, Naruto Crachet a visit. As he arrived at the door he quickly put his scowl back on, he wanted to surprise the family with his new kindness, and knocked on the door. Naruto answered the door and was a surprised to see his employer standing there at his door step.

"Oh, Hello Mr. Scrooge, won't you come in," Naruto offered as Yashamaru waltzed in.

"Like I said before, Christmas is just an excuse for being lazy," he scowled. "Crachet, takingf this time off, you give me no other chance but to-"

Naruto thought that his boss was about to fire him right there in front of his family, but the next sentence surprised him.

"- give you raise. And I'll be making you my business partner," Yashamaru happily said to his employee.

"P-partner," the surprised Naruto blurted out in amazement. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"And I have some gifts for your family as well," Yashamaru pulled out a doll from the sack and handed it to Naruto's daughter. The model airplane went to his older son, and finally Konohamaru received a stuffed teddy bear from the changed man.

"And finally, here is your feast for tonight," Yashamaru placed the sack on the table and pulled out a large pre cooked turkey, mashed potatoes, gravey, and all other traditional Christmas foods for their feast, including the pumpkin pie for desert.

"Oh thank you Mr. Scrooge, for everything," Naruto said.

"It was my pleasure," Yashamaru replied.

"Will you be staying for dinner, sir?" Hinata asked.

"I cannot. I already promised my niece and nephews that I would eat dinner with them, but than you for the offer," Yashamaru replied. "I must be going now, take care."

Scrooge didn't have too far to walk this time for his family lived just down the street. His Nephew Gaara welcomed him in as he arrived. His Niece Temari, was currently completing the cooking for the meal, and his other Nephew Kankurou was setting the table. Scrooge had sat down at the table just as Temari and Gaara brought out their feast. As soon as they were all served, they said grace and then began to dine on the marvelous feast, together as a family as they continued to do for the many years to come.

**SD13: Well, like I've said before, all things must come to an end. But just because this story has ended doen't mean I don't have something else coming. I'll have a new story posted very soon so keep a look out for it. But before I leave, I want to thank everyone for reading this story to the very end. I really appreciate it guys. And please don't forget to review this one last time. Thank you. ^_^**


End file.
